


Really Sherlock?

by jonnyluvssherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Rough Sex, Top Sherlock, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock see's everyone as a threat to his and John's relationship so Sherlock feels he must remind John who it is John it dating.  John doesn't mind as long as Sherlock lets him have his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 9 months ago but had no where to post it so it sat on my computer until now. I made some changes and decided to upload it. It is unbetaed.  
> I have edited this since posting it checking for mistakes. I am dyslexic so forgive my spelling. I also am trying to britpick my own work which is interesting.
> 
> Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites such as goodreads or ebooks tree without my express permission.
> 
> UPDATE: apparently some people can't read the notes I posted before so here is an update. I am dyslexic which means I make spelling and grammar errors. I posted this fic without a beta because I thought the world would be kind. but 4 years later I am still getting notes on the spelling and grammar. apparently I forget to use comma's to such an extent that I got a passive aggressive note about it. just so you all know. I don't care. but if I get anymore notes I'll delete all my fic's. like when no one got ice cream if one of your siblings screwed up.  
> I am no longer in this fandom or care what happens to my fic's. I also have no inclination to fix the mistakes in them. good bye

Sherlock had John bent over the arm of the sofa and for lack of more eloquent words, was fucking him in the arse. At the beginning of the day if you had asked John how he was going to end up this was not what he would have said.

 

John had been working all day taking the early shift and working till mid afternoon at the surgery then straight to New Scotland Yard to fill out old paper work Sherlock never seemed to have time for. 

Lestrade had then dragged John to a crime scene as incentive for Sherlock to show up. There had been a tense minute where Sherlock had stared at Lestrade deducing his intentions with John. After giving Lestrade the information he wanted Sherlock and John had gotten a cab home.

John had been exhausted. He wanted nothing more then to get to the flat drink some tea, watch some telly, and get a good nights rest. He felt Sherlock’s hand rest first on his knee then slid up his leg so it was on his thigh. It stayed there. John looked at Sherlock who was not looking at him but out the window.

“Something you’d like to say?” John asked.

Sherlock looked at John like he was mildly surprised he had said something. John returned with his oh come off it face. Sherlock sighed dramatically ending the silent conversation.

“Are you upset cause I went to the crime seen with Greg?”

“Greg is it.” Giving John a put upon look.

“You are,” John stopped himself before he called him the biggest five year old. “Sherlock.” John placed his hand over Sherlock’s and squeezed it. “I was at his office what was I suppose to do say sorry Sherlock wouldn’t like me showing up with someone else I’ll take a cab.”

Sherlock gave him a look that said he would like that.

“Git.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I called you a git. You know what you are.” John smiled though. Half the time Sherlock acted like he wasn’t there it was nice to see him get jealous sometimes. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked back out his window.

 

At the flat John paid for the cab. They then climbed the steps up to 221b in silence. John’s mind set on tea. 

Inside the game was one. John had his coat half off when Sherlock put his arms around him. Sherlock buried his face in the back of John’s neck kissing his hairline.

“Sherlock….”

“What?”

“I’m tired.”

“Then I won’t take long.”

John laughed as Sherlock’s fingers found there way under his jumper to his shirt buttons.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“This is so much better then tea and telly.” Sherlock puller John’s jumper over his head and flung it across the room. He fingers went to work on John’s shirt while he kissed and nibbled on John’s neck. 

John lay against Sherlock’s chest not helping but not stopping him either. He had to admit a shag sounded nice but so did tea.

“John I’ll make you your damn tea after we shag, please.”

“I thought you didn’t beg?”

“That wasn’t begging.” He slipped John’s shirt off him and pulled off his own jacket. 

John held his hand over his belt buckle. “I have heard you beg though.” John listened to the sound of clothing shifting behind him then Sherlock went to work on his belt.

“Maybe I will again someday.” 

He nibbled at the shell of John’s ear causing John to shudder. Sherlock unbuckled John’s jeans and let them fall to his ankles. He then bent John over the arm of the sofa. Sherlock shoved John’s vest up his back to he could kiss it. He located the lube he had left in the sofa and started preparing him.

John leaned heavily on his elbows as fist one then two fingers were pushed into him. Sherlock kissed his back while his free hand teased John’s cock. Sherlock mouth wandered down to his arse and then John felt teeth. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to bruise. John hissed through his teeth.

“Oi, that’s going to leave a mark.”

“That’s the point.” Sherlock chuckled.

A third finger joined the other two and John could feel the burn. He didn’t hate the feeling. He actually liked it; it meant that soon something better was going to happen. 

“Are you ready?” Sherlock’s voice was husky, his breathing hitched and he spoke in John’s ear.

John nodded.

Sherlock released John’s cock and removed his fingers. John tried not to whimper at the loss of sensation. Sherlock unbuckled his trousers and lowered them and his pants just enough. Sherlock’s hands rested on John’s hips angling them for better access. Then after when felt like forever John felt it, the tip of Sherlock’s cock pressing at his entrance.

Slowly Sherlock pressed himself inside of John. When he was fully seated John gave a moan of satisfaction.

“Alright?”

“I love your fingers, they’re the most delicious I’ve ever seen but they don’t reach inside me like your cock.”

Sherlock chuckled. “So what your saying is, fingers are fine but you prefer cock.”

“Your cock.”

“Right mine.” Sherlock’s voice became deeper and had taken on a possessive tone as he spoke. One of his hands ran down John’s back. 

Sherlock draped his body over John’s and bite’s his shoulder.

“Easy, people might ask questions.” He was only half serious. Sherlock was going to bite him no matter what. He still liked to remind him to go easy.

“Marking my territory.”

Yes thought John, that is what this is all about. He pretends everything’s all right but in reality he gets jealous like everyone else. He was daft though John thought to believe John would throw him over for someone else. 

Sherlock pulled out and thrust back in dragging John’s brain back to the matter at hand. Sherlock started slow his body draped over John’s pushing himself into John as far as John’s body would take him. 

All to soon the slow speed wasn’t enough for Sherlock and he lifted his body off John’s and planted himself behind him so he could really fuck him. He never did it hard enough to hurt Sherlock didn’t want to cause John real pain. John was always keenly aware of the balance between good and bad rough sex. Sherlock better then anyone he’d ever been with was a master of never going to far.

John panted his finger clawing at the sofa. He loved this. When Sherlock let all his frustration out and told John how he felt by having to fucking right then and there. The sex was always hard and fast and up against something. Having the sofa so near the door had made this quite comfortable. 

He could feel Sherlock’s cock pounding into him while Sherlock griped onto his hips for dear life. Feel Sherlock’s sweat dripping onto his back though his vest. There’s a rhythm that only Sherlock knew and John let himself he pulled along with. Pushing his hips back against Sherlock earning groans in response. 

Sherlock used one of his hands to push John’s vest up again. He kissed the small of John’s back awkwardly while whispering mine. John was used to this and when he felt ignored he often reminded himself of it. John kept rolling his hips into Sherlock getting more groans and feeling Sherlock's teeth bit at him along his shoulders and back. Sherlock’s hand then snaked around and took hold of John’s cock.

“Sherlock.” John breathed into his arms.

“Yes John.”

“If you do that.” John lets out a ragged breath as Sherlock continued to pound him. “I’ll cum.”

“That’s the point. Cum for me John.” Sherlock leaned his body over John’s again. “I’m so close.”

“Me…me too.” John stammered. “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock jerked John with a wild fury while still fucking him.

“Come on John.”

John heard the plea in Sherlock’s voice. He was so close. He should have notice by the frantic pounding but he was to caught up in the pleasure. Sherlock’s face right was in between John’s shoulder blades heavy but pleasant as John felt Sherlock shudder.

Sherlock had John’s vest in his teeth as he came. He kept pounding John though his orgasm. Right at the end of it John climaxed his whole body clamping down on Sherlock. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind. His tongue darted out licking at John’s back. He stroked John through his orgasm then released him.

They lay there over the arm of the sofa Sherlock on top of John for a few minutes catching their breaths.

“You promised me tea.” John muttered finding his voice.

“So I did.”

John looked over his shoulder at Sherlock and grinned. Then the two leaned into each other and kissed. It was slow and easy just there lips pressing into each other for a while. After the shag they had just had it seemed a bit childlike. 

“You make tea, I need a shower.”

“If I make tea can we continue late?” Sherlock ran a finger absently down the cleft of John’s arse.

“Let me sleep a while.” John sighed.

Sherlock made a disgusted face.

“Once I’m rested I’ll be more willing.” John pressed back into Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock's finger slipping into him slightly making them both shudder.”

Sherlock got off John tucked himself back into his trousers and headed to the kitchen. John got up slipped out of him jeans and pants and left them. He walked off to the bathroom in just his vest cum leaking out of him.

After having tea John settled into bed Sherlock next to him. He had tried to explain to Sherlock if he wasn’t tired he didn’t need to come to bed but Sherlock was dead set on it. Sherlock pulled John against him manipulating John’s body till he was in the position Sherlock wanted him in.

“You have no reason to be jealous.”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about.”

“I’ve deduced,” Sherlock, snorted but John continued, “that you get more lets say hands on when you feel threatened.”

“Threatened?”

“When you think someone is invading your territory.”

“What is my territory?”

“The flat, interesting crime scenes, me.”

“You’re a person not a place.”

“Something I’m well aware off. But as you like to count me as one of your possessions.” Sherlock opened his mouth. “Don’t deny it, you do. My point is-“

“You have a point.”

“Sherlock! My point is you have no need to worry or get jealous.”

“Don’t’ I?”

“Sherlock, I’m not a cheat. Any ways men don’t interest me.” Sherlock raised at eyebrow at him. “You’re an exception. I can’t imagine sleeping with another man.”

“Don’t try.”

“I'm allowed to have friends.” Sherlock looked like he was going to complain. “I know it’s hard to understand how I could stand anyone else’s company after being with you but I can. I can also promise I’ll always come home and I’ll always be faithful.” He looked at Sherlock. “I suppose you’ll always be jealous.”

“It’s my nature.”

John snuggled closer pressing his face to Sherlock’s shoulder.

“If your not interested in men then its women I have to worry about.”

“Let me sleep Sherlock.” Sherlock was quiet but John knew the wheels were turning. Sherlock wouldn’t stop thinking of men as threats anytime soon and now he had added all women to the list. John was going to get it when he woke up, and that was something to look forward to.


End file.
